The Haunted Forest
by ruby34
Summary: A fun night at the Haunted Forest becomes more than anyone bargined for. OC/ AUC Written for the Halloween challenge. One-shot


Halloween Writing Challenge *** This is a one-shot that I wrote for a group challenge. At the moment it is complete. Let me know if you think I should continue.

The Haunted Forest

I don't know how this happened. I hate haunted houses. I refused to go on the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland so how did Kate convince me to that a haunted Forest would be fun? Oh yeah I lost a bet and the money from tonight was being donated to charity. I would never back out of a bet and Kate knows that. Plus the money goes to a chairity that is dear to my heart. I'm doubly screwed.

When we arrived the sun was setting and the birds were singing. Nothing looked too terrifying from the entrance. I am starting to think that I might be able to do this. Kate, Ethan, Jose, Levi and myself are posing for selfies to post to Facebook and Twitter.

"Kate I think we got enough." I can't hide my exasperation.

"Ana, If it isn't tweeted did it really happen? My followers want to see every moment."

"Why? How much are really going to be able to see?"

"Ana, they have become invested since we started the countdown."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go."

The last three weeks have been a count down to this hellish event. I am convinced that they have had bets on whether I am will chicken out or not make it all the way through. Shit like that infuriates me and now I am even more determined to to survive.

The evening has been progressing normal enough. Could I possibly enjoy myself? Probably not but I am trying something new. Granted it took losing a bet to agree. A few swigs of liquid fortification from a flask hidden in my backpack will help. I can do this.

"Yes, Ana brought the fun flask!" Before I can protest the flask is being yanked out of my hand and passed around.

I'm not telling them what else I have.

We have been given an aerial map of the forest. Security guards with bright yellow shirts are spread throughout the forest in case of an emergency. Possible paths are drawn out as well as pictures of the abandoned house and other structures in the forest used as landmarks.

At the beginning it seemed like any college party we had gone to back when we were at WSU. So many people crammed into one place. Then it opened up, the throngs of people spread out going down different paths

The forest was old and otherworldly, almost majestic. Centuries old trees with sprawling limbs were draped with decorations to induce apprehension and fear. The sun had long set so the only light was what starlight could break through the canopy, the twinkle of glow necklaces and flashlights.

I can hear the laughs and jolly screams. Not the type where you are really scared. It was more like the screams when you see a horror movie and the blonde bimbo goes down the dark alley with the knife wielding killer right behind her. You know he is going to pop onto the screen but you still let out a yelp anyway.

Unfortunately I have quickly realized that the deeper into the forest that we trekked the creepier things are getting.

As if it wasn't bad enough that for that past hour the undead, aliens and every type of creature have jumped out at me, screamed in my face and grabbed at my limbs.

Kate, Jose, Levi and Ethan have been laughing their asses off.

I have lost count of the pictures and live videos they have posted. I just want this night to be over.

"Kate, just so we are clear, I am never doing this again." I huffed.

"Come on Ana, live a little." Kate giggled, she is enjoying this far too much.

"I will protect you from the walking dead Ana." Ethan placed his arm around my back drawing me to his side.

"I will keep that under consideration." I wriggled out of his reach. I have known all through school that Ethan had a crush on me. After Kate and I moved to Seattle Ethan's advances became more frequent. I don't know how many times I have to turn him down.

"It is all fake. What is the worst that can happen? Wave to the camera Ana."

Kate keeps repeating this same line. Is she trying to convince me or herself? Yay, another video.

"Live a little, Ana, You don't want to have regrets when you are old like our parents. I try to enjoy every minute of the day."

Just as those words passed Levi's lips, it happened.

It sounded like fireworks were going off without the bursts of light at first. Everything became quiet. The calm before the storm.

I remembered the shooting range with Ray. I know that sound and I know that we are in danger.

I tried to remember what Ray had taught me. We needed to determine what way the gunshots were coming from and go in the opposite direction. I could hear Ray's voice, 'Annie the most important thing is to stay calm and keep your wits about you.'

Each time a shooting occurred he would call me. 'It's better to be prepared Annie.'

That quite quickly changed "Everyone get down." I shouted but the screams were coming from every direction. It was complete chaos. I searched for our group. Ethan and Kate were next to me. Jose was behind an old tree stump and Levi, where is he?

"Guys I can't find Levi, do you see him anywhere?" I was panicked but I knew that I couldn't let the fear take me over. At least not now.

Kate let out a blood curdling scream and I ran over to her. On the forest floor in a pool of blood was a lifeless Levi. One shot in his back. He had no pulse and the amount of blood made it obvious that nothing could be done.

"We can't just leave him. Ethan please!" Kate was holding onto Ethan pleading.

"Kate he has no pulse. There is nothing we can do. Once we are safe and the whacko with the gun is caught we will come back and get our friend. I promise you."

"Where do we go?" Ethan questioned and three sets of eyes focused on me.

"I don't know but Levi was shot in the back so let's go in the opposite direction of the gunfire."

We ran through the woods. Trying to keep a steady pace while keeping a lookout for anything out of place. People seemed to be going in every direction.

"Aaah, get it off me."

While running Kate ran into the wet moss dangling from the trees.

"Kate calm down. It is only moss."

"Ana, I can't do this. I want to go home. I don't want to die." Kate is pleading and it is heartbreaking. "Ana that is not moss. Look behind you."

I quickly turn and come face to face with a man tied to a tree with a sword through his leg. This has to be a prop. Just as I start to back away an arm reached out and grabbed me. His eyes opened and we all screamed.

It took a moment to realize that the man was dressed as one of the security guards that were at the entrance. His bright yellow shirt was now covered in dried blood.

"Help me!" His fear and need are palpable.

The guards were supposed to help in case of injury or if someone got lost. I guess he wasn't expecting this.

"Ethan take off your belt. Jose hold him up while I cut the ropes. Can you tell us what happened? We've got you."

Together we used a belt as a tourniquet, removed the sword, cut the rope and helped him down. I wasn't going to leave another person stranded.

" He came out of nowhere. I thought it was a cast member…. he didn't respond… I … I was trying to help. He tased me. I came to and I was attached to the tree and the sword was being plunged into my thigh. He took my phone and my walkie-talkie. Who does this?"

As he speaks his voice starts to quiver. He is starting to panic. This is not a place for that.

"My name is Ana, what is your name?"

"This was supposed to be an easy gig. Watch people be scared for a few weeks. Now someone has skewered me like a shish kabob. Why?"

"Sir! I need you to calm down. We need to get to safety. This is Ethan and this is Jose. They will help you. I'm Ana and this is Kate. We will stay together and get out of here." Maybe I shouldn't of yelled but I needed to get him to focus.

"You're Ana." He whispers.

"Yes" I am getting through to him.

"They are going to help me."

" You've got it." He paused for a moment. It looked as if he was contemplating if he should trust us. Finally he seemed to decide that we were trustworthy.

"Todd, my name is Todd."

Once we have stabilized Todd and we continued on our journey. Everyone is beyond stressed. This is the day from hell.

We finally made it to the abandoned house which according to the map is in the middle of the haunted forest. Todd, our new companion, is out. With the amount of pain he is in I don't blame in.

"Jose, you are bleeding. Lift your shirt."

"Are you sure? I don't feel anything."

"Let me clean this up. It looks like you got grazed by a bullet Jose. Keep some pressure on it and keep it covered. Once you crash from adrenaline rush you will feel everything. You should be fine."

The rest of the us appear unscathed. Poor Levi and all those people that were not as lucky. We passed by at least a dozen people that were dead. Some dressed as characters and others just people who came to enjoy a night of fun fright.

The saddest part is that we could hardly distinguish what was a bloody character in a costume and what were actual wounds. I half expected for them to pop up and start dancing in shiny shoes like the zombies from Michael Jackson's Thriller. Unfortunately, that was not the case. After checking for life we just left them on the forest really didn't have a choice.

Stop Ana, this isn't the time. Kate's voice pulls me out of my head.

" They should really rename this the forest the screaming woods. I will never forget the blood curdling screams that people have been letting out. Is this what it is like to be at war? So many dead people. Ana, I'm sorry I will never make you watch a scary movie again." Kate has calmed down a bit but she is still very jumpy. I'm afraid if she continues on this train of thought she will work herself back up again. The last thing we need is for someone to have a panic attack. Distraction is always works best.

" It's okay Kate. Once we get home we will have a spa day. No killer clowns, zombies or woods. You, and me, mimosa's, manicures, massages and nothing scary. I might even consider getting a wax." Kate wraps her arms around my neck and starts weeping. I think distraction is working. We aren't out of the woods yet but at least we have a small sense of safety.

"Kate, Ethan, Jose do you hear that?

I can hear some whimpering.

"Ethan and Jose go check upstairs. Kate help me check down stairs. We need to know if anyone else is here"

"Ana, I think it is in the closet. Maybe it is a scared animal, whatever it is it sounds small.

Ever so slowly I open the small door under the dilapidated staircase. Crumpled into a ball in the back are two young girls. I crouch down as to not scare them anymore then they are.

We discover that the two young girls are fourteen years old. They have been separated from their party.

"I'm Jessica and this is Sofia. She dropped her phone. Can we please borrow your phone to call her dad? We have been so scared." The girls are still whimpering. Other than a few scrapes and being covered in dirt they appear to be physically alright.

"Of Course." I hand over my phone. Without going too far I pull some supplies out of my backpack. I hand everyone a piece of the an energy bar and pass some water around.

"I can't get through. What if something happened to my dad?"

"Sofia, calm down. We don't want to be here either. We will get through this. With everything that is going on I'm sure that the servers are busy. Do you have anyone else's number memorized?"

Although scared, the tenacious Kate that I know is back. She is comforting the girls while I check everyone else over.

"His boss and his family were with us. I know his number."

"Give that a try. If that doesn't work we can try to text him."

"Ethan and Jose I need you to keep an eye on our surroundings. We don't know if the person who did this has been apprehended. If you see any movement let me know. Grab a piece of wood from the crumbling walls as a weapon. It won't stop a bullet but it is better than nothing."

"What is the plan Ana?" Ethan's voice is cracking and his normal confidence is waning.

"We need to formulate our escape plan. If you have service and you can get through dial 911. We need the police to know where we are. Try to stay calm." Both Jose and Ethan give me the, how the fuck do we do that look. " Fake it. This situation is far from ideal but we will get out of here. Freaking out will not help."

"We can do that." With that Ethan and Jose start their makeshift patrol.

" Ana, Ana, come here. Sofia got a hold of her dads boss. He is on his way."

"That's great Kate. Go let the guys know to keep an eye out for them."

Time seems to slow. Every creek, every sound has us all on edge. In the distance you can hear screams. A faint whirring sound as well, I'm hoping that is the police and rescue sirens. We stay in place hoping to get out of this.

"Someone's coming. It looks like a group." Ethan announces from far end of the house.

"Sofia and Jessica come here. We need you to tell us if these are your people."

"Yes, that them." A hopeful scream is let out by both girls.

"Go back to Kate by the closet. Let them get inside and than you can go to them." With a reluctant sigh both girls went back to the safety of the closet.

The group of eight arrive at the house. Three woman and Five men. All the men look like gods. How is this possible? I am covered in dirt, cobwebs, blood and grime and they arrive looking like they are about to walk the runway.

"Hello, thank you for helping the girls." The tall muscular man in fitted jeans that seem to hang from his hips and a black t-shirt that hugs every muscle. Those arms, those lips, who knew the taught veins in one's arms could induce drooling. When did I become one of Pavlovs dogs?

"Um… I'm glad we could help." My voice sounds breathy and foreign to my own ears.

"My name is Christian Grey. This is my brother Elliot and sister Mia. This is Luke and Ryan my private security. That is Taylor, Sofia's very grateful father. We also have Mark and Tina who we found on our way here. May I have your name?"

His security seems to be trying to sure up our little safe house. I don't think that is possible but seeing the bulge of their concealed weapons does make me feel a little safer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The most beautiful smile grace's his lips. What did I say?

"Your name?"

"Anastasia Steele, but I go by Ana. I am glad we could get a hold of you. I know we just met but I feel better now that we have more people." I can't believe I just admitted that to a stranger."Do you normally travel with so much security?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have to admit they have came in handy tonight. Normally Taylor is my CPO but tonight's event is supports my family's charity, Coping Together. He and his daughter came as our guest. I feel horrible for what is going on."

"Why? Are you the gunman? DId you give him his gun?" That comment got me the side eye but I can tell he is starting to blame himself. "This isn't your fault. We passed many people that have lost their lives tonight. Don't waste your life blaming yourself for a madman's actions." I am getting a little upset and I might have raised my voice a little. All of the people from his group are staring at me like they can't believe what I just said.

"Ms. Steele I think we are going to get along wonderfully." He grasps my hand and is rubbing circles in my palm with his thumb. This little action has synapses firing off in every direction. So not the time or place.

"Thank you Ms. Steele for all of your help. Sofia and Jessica begged to go off on their own. It appears as though their cover got shot. I can not even convey how much I appreciate all of your help." Mr. Taylor's voice is full of genuine sincerity.

"Well we aren't out of here yet. I'm sorry for your man. Did you have any other casualties or injuries? I have some first aid supplies, a few snacks and some water in the blue backpack on the floor. Mia

"My friend Lilly also got shot. I don't know how it happened. The gunshots seemed so far away. She got a little graze on her neck but the blood wouldn't stop. We tried to help her. Nothing we did seemed to help. I can't believe I left her dead on the floor." Mia

"Mia, it's not your fault. We also lost a friend. We will go back and get everyone once it is clear."

Mia has started to cry and she is inconsolable. Her brother Elliot has Kate in his arms and is soothing her tears about Levi. Mr. Taylor is with the young girls keeping them calm. Ethan walks over and introduces himself. Within moments Mia has her head against Ethan's shoulder and they are off discussing our fallen friends.

"Ana, what are we going to do? We can't stay here all night."

"Jose, you need to stay calm. It has been a long night but rushing into the woods when we don't know which way is safe will only cause more injuries. Take these two tylenols and try to sit and rest. We don't know if we will have to make a run for it so you need to conserve your energy."

After handing the two pills to Jose he appears to calm and takes a seat by the broken window to continue his watch.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Christian's voice is nonchalant but the fire in his eyes tells me something different. I don't know why but I like it.

"Nope." I pop the p. I think this is the first time I have smiled since the hellish event started.

" Do you have one?"

"Nope" again.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" Christian's look tells me he isn't buying it.

"Nope!" This is too fun.

"Good!" Good? That's not the answer I was expecting.

"Taylor has already contacted the rest of my security team. Once they are in place we will make our way to a designated pick up area. It should be soon. He has been in contact with the police but their resources are going to rescuing the injured and apprehending the gunman's."

"Gunman's? As in plural? I hadn't thought about that." The chill that takes over me has made me shiver. Christian pulls me into a hug.

"Ana, look at me. Look into my eyes and breath. We will get through this. We have to. I can tell you have been leader to all of your friends. Lean on me, let me help."

"You don't even know me. I am not a leader."

"I can tell that all your friends keep looking up to you for direction. You had the foresight to bring supplies and you are the one who rescued Sofie and Jessica. I might not have known you for long but I would love to get to know you more. When we get out of here I want you to go on a date with me."

In my exhausted and befuddled brain all I can think to say is, " I'm not dressed to go on a date." Good job Ana, make him think you are an idiot.

Surprisingly this gets a good hearted chuckle.

Christian sits on the floor and pulls me into his warmth and the unique manly smell has kept me from going into full blown panic mode. Instead of worrying about the psycho or psycho's with the gun I am focused on what to wear on a date. Maybe I can borrow Kate's plum sheath dress and the killer heels.

"Does the smile on your face mean you will go out with me?" Christian whispers into my ear.

I only nod. He awards me with gentle butterfly kisses on my neck.

Over the next hour more people have joined our party. Once each person is checked for weapons they are checked for injuries. Our group has expanded to thirty five at the last count. We have convinced everyone to stay together until we have word from Christian's security.

An off duty police officer with son are the newest arrivals. When he immediately recognizes Christian I realize I don't know much about him. Starting with why does he need so many bodyguards. Whitney Houston only got one in her movie.

After discussing the bodyguards, work and family it seemed as though we had known each other for years not just one night.

"I have a question, why did you come to a haunted forest with a backpack? Not that I'm complaining."

"Honestly I am accident prone. The walls jump out at me and gravity is a bully. I would rather always be prepared than take the chance of being hurt or hungry." I am not telling him any more than that. Besides it's not like it isn't the truth. Pulling out the fun flask from the backpack I take a quick swig and pass it to Cristian.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Mr. Grey, it is time to go. Your team is in position. It is about a mile away. As long as everyone sticks together we should be able to get there quickly."

"Thank you Taylor."

'Yes, thank you Taylor." I chime in. "We need to have everyone split into buddies. Like when you are in grade school. With this size group we don't want to take the chance of anyone getting lost."

"I've got my buddy." Christian lifts my hand to his lips and kisses the back. "I told you were a wonderful leader."

Once everyone was filled in and buddied off we made our way. Christian's bodyguards and in front of us as well as at the rear of our group.

Once we left the relative safety of the house everyone became silent. The trees appeared to be staring at me like silent sentries. We were in a war zone and needed to escape. After navigating through the haunted forest with our ever expanding tribe, we finally made it near the designated pickup. The clearing in the woods allowed the moonlight to shine brightly. As we approached we could hear someone or something trampling towards us. I wouldn't mind a werewolf at the moment but the hairs on my neck are raising.

Up ahead a figure appeared. I couldn't help but hold onto Christian's hand a little tighter. At first I thought it was a cast member dressed as a zombie in tattered clothes with fake blood or maybe someone else that is looking for help. As it got closer I could see that it was fresh blood. He was covered in camouflage hunting gear from head to toe and was pointing a loaded gun right at me.

One of the people behind me began to cry they were scared so badly. I refused to turn around to find out who. I couldn't take my eyes of the gun.

Christian moved so that his body was shielding my body. From behind Christian I could see the gunman getting angry. On my right, Taylor had pulled out his gun concealed in his jeans, under his shirt. To my left Sawyer had his hand in his pocket holding on to his gun. Between the tears and screams I couldn't understand what he was saying but I could tell he was not happy that I was not a clear target.

"Why are you doing this? Did I fire you? Did she tell you no when she asked you out?

"Keep him talking." Taylor murmured loud enough for only Christian and I to hear.

"It is me you want. Leave her alone. How much money do you want? I can have it wired to an offshore account right now."

This seemed to make the gunman pause. His head cocked to the side and his eyes focused on

Me. Why did it seem familiar?

" We can be done with this and you can disappear into the night. Nobody else needs to get hurt."

As much as I would love for this nightmare to be over, I don't think this madman is going to let us just walk out of here.

Without an answer or another word he shot between Christian's legs and the bullet hit my leg just above my knee.

I cried out, the pain was excruciating. With lighting quick speed Christian caught me before I fell to the ground. He than squatted down shielding me.

I tried to focus on his unique smell. I could feel his heartbeat racing through his shirt. My head pressed against his chest. Although he was distracting all I kept thinking about was how much my leg was hurting and why would someone want to shoot me?

The gunman only got one shot off before a barrage of gunfire from Christian's security took out the assailant. It was the first time I welcomed the now familiar sound of gunfire.

Once he was on the ground Taylor ran over to secure the gunman's weapon.

Christian secured his belt around my leg to stop the bleeding. My jeans are covered in blood. Why is their so much blood? Christian effortlessly rose while I was still in his arms and walked over to the gunman's limp body on the grass covered clearing. The mask was pulled off and I was left speechless. The only sound was a terrified gasp. Not only was the gunman dead but it wasn't a man. My egg donor, Carla Mae Wilkes lie there. This only left me with more questions. How? Why? What for? How did she know where I was? This was scarier than any monster, any ghost or any creature that might be lurking in the woods.

Before I could try to contemplate what had just happened I was rushed to an ambulance while still in Christian's arms. I was finally safe but all of those innocent people that were injured and killed was because of me. I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. The pain from the gunshot was miniscule to the pain of my guilt. The howls of agony that wretched my body.

In the back of an ambulance, all the way to the hospital Christian rocked me in his arms repeating. "Baby I've got you. It will be alright. She can't hurt you or anyone else. We will get through this. You are safe." Over and over again.


End file.
